


A Jedi Meets a Pilot (Sorta)

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluffyfest, POV Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Rey and Poe meet at a party and sparks fly!
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Jedi Meets a Pilot (Sorta)

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another story!! This one is an AU and I was nervous about posting it, but I hope you enjoy!! Comments are love!!

_ Whatever you're thinking, that's what I'm thinking _

_ Tell me what you got in mind _

_ So I can say yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)-Joe Nichols _

The Mustang hummed under Poe as he drove down the road. The inky blackness of the night stretched out before him as the sun set behind him. The woods stretched out around them like an enveloping hug. 

“Your not getting nervous over there are you Fly Boy?” 

Poe glanced over at his best friend, Finn Potrero. 

“Not at all, I grew up in a place like this you know.”

“Well from one County boy to another, you might want to slow down around the trickier turns.”

Poe smirked and pressed down on the gas. “Oh you mean like this?” 

Finn laughed softly and shook his head. “Come on seriously Poe, our turn is coming up.” 

This time, Poe did slow down and followed Finn’s directions down an old dirt road. There were bumps and ruts that made the car shake and bounce. “Easy, easy.” 

Once the road eased off, he sighed softly. “So explain to me again why I am driving down a dirt road to God knows where.” 

Finn looked over at Poe. “For the 100th time Poe, we are going to a welcome home bonfire that my girlfriend and some other friends are throwing for us. It’s something we generally do as a town to welcome home soldiers, it’s been a tradition since World War II.” 

Poe smirked a little. “Well, I can understand you, but why me?” 

“Not often we get to celebrate a wounded warrior.” Finn teased him. 

Poe rolled his eyes. “Getting shot in the ass is nothing to be proud of, it barely got me a medical discharge.” 

“Hey, I am grateful for that ass as it saved my life. Turn up here.” 

Now the dirt road turned to something akin to grass land, lights were starting to appear through the thick trees. He frowned a little, there were quite a few people around, most of them looked young. He started to feel every inch of his 35 years. 

“Finn-” 

“Poe, shut up, it’s going to be great! Come on.” 

Poe parked his car and walked around the back with Finn to get the chairs and beer that Finn had insisted they bring, as well as some blankets. 

Finn led him through the crowd where a bunch of trucks were parked. Poe had to some at the familiar tailgating that was part of his childhood. 

As they approached, a head popped out of the truck closest to them. It was a young woman with choppy black hair and a round face. A smile broke out across her face and she hopped out of the truck running full speed at Finn and Poe. Finn dropped the stuff on the ground and ran to the girl. They crashed into each other and both fell to the ground laughing and kissing. Poe felt hopelessly awkward as the two made out for a few seconds before untangling themselves. Finn drug the girl over and introduced her as his fiancee, Rose Tico. 

Poe shook her hand and smiled. “Good to meet you Rose, Finn did nothing our whole tour but talk about you.” 

Rose actually blushed and waved her hand. “Oh God, please don’t tell me that. Come on, we have a spot over here.” 

She walked them over to where a large truck was parked. A few people were sprawled around on the ground around the truck. As the approached, a voice called out from the darkness. “Finn!” 

Both Poe and Finn turned at the voice. And Poe blinked as the owner of the voice appeared. A girl was moving toward them. A purple, pink, and yellow sundress hugged her body and swirled around her knees. A lacy, white shrug covered her shoulders which looked like snow as she walked. On her feet, was a pair of black and white converse shoes similar to what he was wearing. 

Seeing how beautiful she looked suddenly made him feel under dressed in his drab military grade olive shirt with matching camo pants. 

She stopped in front of the two, a wide, excited smile on her face. She immediately wrapped her arms around Finn and he picked her up into a spin. He peppered her face with kisses before setting her down.

Her dancing eyes sparkled. "Welcome home Commander Potrero." Her eyes slid over to Poe and she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "And who is this?" 

"Oh, Rey Walker, General Poe Dameron."

Rey's eyes were a sweet hazel color, with flecks of gold. They widened at the name before a sweet smile graced her face. 

"General Dameron. You saved my best friend in the world, I don't know if I should salute or hug you."

Poe smiled back at the girl, Rey, he felt like he had been visited by a siren, even her voice was wonderful. "Just Poe. And, I wouldn't mind a hug, but I can take a handshake too." 

Rey smiled brighter and wrapped her arms tight around Poe. Almost on instinct, he wrapped his arms around her. She was warm and lithe. And felt like home. 

A sudden clearing of someone's throat made Poe realize that the hug between him and Rey had gone on a bit too long. 

He let her go and cleared his throat. 

"So, drinks?"

As the sun set lower, the bonfires started sparking up around him. People started pulling out hot dogs and makeshift grills. While Finn set up their bonfire, Poe found himself sitting next to Rey. She was chatting with Rose for the most part until she suddenly turned to him. "Poe, settle an argument for me. Five Seconds of Summer, punk band or boyband?"

Poe frowns a little, and pink tinges his cheeks. "Um. I have never heard their music."

He is half expecting Rey to laugh at him, or roll her eyes and call him old. Instead, she whips out her iPod and slides an ear bud into his ear. The music has a good beat to it, but nothing he would dance to. When she pulled the ear bud away, she looks at him expectantly. 

"Boyband. Total boyband."

Rey grinned bright and warm again. "Told you Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered into her drink. Poe took a sip of his beer and noticed Rey didn't have a drink in her hand. "Designated driver?"

"Hmm?" 

"No drink." 

"Oh! Uh no, not designated driving. More of, I don't drink." 

Poe smiled and set down the beer he is nursing. "I am not much of a drinker myself." 

She smirks a little. "Why that then?" She points down at the bottle. 

"Politeness." 

She blinks her eyes and then bursts into giggles which Poe revels in. 

Once she chokes back her giggles, she pushes back a lock of her hair again. 

"Want to go for a walk? I know a spot by the river, we can cool off."

Poe smiled and nodded his head. "Sure."

As the two walked down to the river, Poe carried the blanket that he and Finn had brought. 

"So tell me, how did you and Finn meet?" 

Rey stiffened a little. Poe immediately wanted to back track, but she relaxed and smiled a little. 

"We were in the same foster home before we aged out. After we aged out, we got into a special living program. Finn couldn't settle, and got into trouble. And you know the rest."

Poe nodded. "I do." 

Rey smiled. "So tell me, did you really get shot in the ass saving Finn?" 

Poe feels his cheeks heat up, but nods his head. 

"Yeah, it's true."

She covered her mouth, but a hiccup of a laugh escaped. He shook his head and chuckled. 

"It was a complete accident. I fell on him after a bullet grazed my head. They went to take a shot at him and got me in the ass." 

Rey's face is turning the same color of purple as on her dress, her hand still covering her mouth to hold in laughter. 

He shakes his head. "Let it out Rey, Finn has more than once." 

He moves her hand and she falls into his arms laughing. 

When they finally make it to the river, Rey has him spread out the blanket before she slides off the shrug and drops it on the blanket. Then she slides the straps of her dress off her shoulders making Poe yelp. 

"Rey! What the hell!"

She smirks at him. "Come on Poe, it's a beautiful night, let's swim a little." 

Rey tosses her dress onto the blanket and then kicks off her shoes. "Come on General!" She winks at him before diving into the water. 

Poe growls a little, strips down to his black boxer briefs and jumps into the water. 

She is grinning at him as he comes up for air, his curly hair plastered down against his forehead. The moonlight dances across her face and hair, making her look ethereal and magical. His breath catches, looking at this woman. 

"Rey, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking." 

Her face tightens for a minute before relaxing into a sweet smile. "I'm older than I look, but I am a year younger than Finn." 

Poe feels relief, (she is not some 17 year old kid), but also a pang. She is only 26 years old, compared to his 35.

Before he can speak, she smiles and swims over to him. "Stand down General, 9 years is nothing you know. Not to me. Especially since I want you to kiss me."

Poe smiles and gets to his feet before sliding his fingers through her wet hair. "I am not a man to deny a lady anything." He says before blending their lips together in a deep kiss. 

The two of them are sitting on the blanket. Rey is straddling Poe's lap as his hands rub her breasts and nipples. Her breath is coming out in soft gasps as she pants against his lips. 

"I-I want you to know that I am not normally this kind of girl." 

He smiles and kisses her again even as her hips press down, dragging his cock deeper into her making her squeal. 

"Lucky for you, I am not normally this kind of guy." 

She laughed even as he canted his hips up and pushed deeper into her. 

Later, they are curled up in the blanket. Rey is resting her head on his chest, her fingers tangled in his dog tags. 

She turns her head slightly to read the printing. 

"Dameron, Poe A. What does the A stand for?" 

Poe smiles tiredly. The girl had put him through 3 rounds before finally agreeing to lie down on the blanket. "Alexander." 

She smiles. "Poe Alexander Dameron. I like that." 

She goes back to reading as his fingers tease the skin on her arm. "USAF. First Rank General. Serial Number 583-45-9432. Blood Type B Positive and no religious preference. Wow, they really pigeon hole you guys huh?"

He laughs softly. "It's the military Rey. They practically measure your dick size." 

She squeaks out a laugh and flips the dog tag over to look at the back. "fortis et fidelis et verus. What does it mean?" 

"Loyal, Brave, and True." 

She sits up and touches his jaw gently. "That is you in a nut shell General." 

He smiles brightly. "Thanks. Do you need to get going? I feel like it's getting late." 

She smiles at him and presses a few kisses across his jaw and neck. "I don't have anything to do but be right here with you." 

Poe sighed softly and kissed the top of her head. "Perfect. I have the exact same plans." 

Rey grinned and looked into his eyes. "Yeah?" 

Poe nodded. "Yeah."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
